1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to tape modules used for magnetic recording on tapes, and more specifically to fabrication of servo and data head structures of a tape module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tape modules are used to record and readback information on tapes by magnetic processes. The tape modules use servo heads to read servo tracks to align the heads for reading data stored on data tracks. The servo heads and data heads are typically formed using a sensor disposed between two shield layers and directly contacting the two shield layers. However, current servo and data head designs do not provide adequate readback in newer tape designs that require higher data densities as well as different servo track and data track densities. Additionally, the industry is moving to a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor, which has a read gap defined by the TMR film. With current tape densities, a wider read gap is needed in both the data and servo heads, and additionally, the respective gaps must be unique to one another.
It is desirable to provide new head structures and processes for forming the same that allow for achieving higher recording area density than is currently available for tape modules.